


Beep

by RdePicas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdePicas/pseuds/RdePicas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beep of his phone. He fumbled in his pocket just a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep

Half an hour by car and there was silence. He looked out the window trying to focus on North Korea elections while other ideas dancing in his head. She was writting and writting in her Blackberry.

He laughed to himself. He, who was in charge of the British secret service in full.

He who had faced dictators, maniacs, military and murderers with no need of taking off his tie. The most powerful man in the country after the Queen, the eternal shape in the shadows, now felt overwhelmed by that brunette woman, a former Mossad agent, his bodyguard and secretary.

Mycroft could understand the fascination that Irene Adler had put on his brother because, and God knew, that woman exercised the same over him. When people around you are nothing but open books and neon lights suddenly find someone and just could not enter his mind was a challenge.

He looked sideways her elegantly crossed legs in black stocks and went further till losing himself in her heels.

He knew all her life before they met and yet two years later was still a mystery to him.

His eyes get lost in the dark wavy hair, her profile as Greek as his name, the eyes fixed on the small screen device that gave them a white light, such as hospital, in that yellow environment that streetlights create in the night .

Among the strands of hair, her long and slender neck tempted lost the look beyond the glass to discard ideas that were becoming dangerous.

A beep of his phone. He fumbled in his pocket just a second.

" THIS SKIRT WITHOUT STOCKINGS FAVORS ME MORE"

An instant surprise for the message. A furtive glance at the woman beside him that was as alien to all writing notes, organizing the agenda, looking for flights ... He doubted. A new beep.

"WE HAVE TWO HOURS AWAY, WE HALF MADE"

Ice Man had to make a great effort not to laugh right there, but his lip trembled when squeezed. New beep.

"IS THAT FUNNY?"

Both there, one looking out the window and the other writing on the blackberry as if global security depended on it (something a little inaccurate but approximate).

He put the phone in his pocket and looked at her again without turning his head but this time he did not hide. She stopped writing.

'You think my boss will forgive me if his agenda is not updated in a while?'She tried to put a neutral tone, but was holding back a smile. He pulled her toward him, one hand tangled in her hair and losing the other in their stockings, up, feeling her sitting on his lap with a sigh, the mouth opened and the desire painted on his face.

'I think he is quite reasonable.' He saw her dark locks falling on his face before kissing him hungrily to grasp his shirt, hearing one of his heels hitting the floor of the car. He grabbed her waist smiling, feeling her struggling with his clothes.

...He had faced dictators, maniacs, military and murderers...

He grabbed her strongly, causing her to let go the kiss just a moment by surprise and dropped her on the car seat ...

But there was only lost the tie in front of that woman ...


End file.
